Stephen the "Rocket"
Stephen, nicknamed "The Rocket", is owned by Sir Robert Norramby and is the oldest engine on Sodor. Bio Stephen is one of the earliest engines ever built. Newer engines may be faster and stronger than Stephen, but what he lacks in terms of strength or speed, he makes up for with his positive spirit, sense of humour, and knowledge. He used to work at docks and in mines, but now works as a tour-guide at Ulfstead Castle. He can often be seen pulling a blue open-topped carriage and also his very own coach. In King of the Railway, he was trapped in the Ulfstead Mine where he discovered King Godred's long lost crown in time for the official re-opening of the castle. In the seventeenth season, he gave Percy a lucky horseshoe when he was having bad luck, helped him trick James and took the Afternoon Tea Express. He and Millie were later waiting at the castle for a special shipment from the Mainland, when Marion saw the dinosaur models and Samson. In the nineteenth season, he was taking passengers on a tour of the island when he discovered that the Sodor Suspension Bridge was damaged. He took his passengers to safety and then blocked the track just in time, to stop Gordon from crossing the collapsing bridge. Personality Stephen is a jolly old engine with a positive attitude and a good sense of humour. He is a good-hearted and quick-witted engine, and will not take any nonsense from engines like Spencer or Diesel. Some of the smaller engines look up to him for advice, and he is always willing to get the job done. Basis Stephen is based on Stephenson's Rocket. Though his design is based on the post-Rainhill modifications, Stephen has identified himself as the original Rocket, describing the Rainhill trials and his subsequent working years. Livery Stephen is painted golden yellow and black. He bears a gold nameplate reading "Rocket". His funnel is painted white with a gold finial and his domes, whistle, exhaust pipes, and boiler bands are bronze. Appearances Television series *''Season 17'' - The Lost Puff, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Too Many Fire Engines, Santa's Little Engine and The Afternoon Tea Express *''Season 18'' - Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service (cameo) and Millie and the Volcano (cameo) *''Season 19'' - Slow Stephen Specials: *King of the Railway Magazine stories *2013 - The Lost Puff and Too Many Fire Engines! (speaks in speech bubble only) *2014 - The Afternoon Tea Express and Percy's Lucky Day *2015 - Marion and the Dinosaurs (speaks in speech bubble only) Trivia *Stephen does not have chains for either his front or rear coupling. *Stephen may have originally been intended to have a cab, as his Wooden Railway and Take-n-Play prototypes were seen with one. *In the seventeenth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day, it is revealed that Stephen has a lucky horse shoe resting on his exhaust pipe. *In the Polish narration, Stephen's name is Sławek, which is also Skarloey's name from the same narration. *Stephen's name is more than likely derived from his builder, Robert Stephenson. *Stephen has gone through a few changes since his introduction: *When he was restored, he gained a lamp and front coupling. *In the nineteenth season, he gained a tail lamp. Quotes Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Weaklings Category:Wise Category:Fictionalized Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Reluctant Heroes